


taking control

by fairysylveon



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Face-Sitting, Fingering, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 15:01:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8537587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairysylveon/pseuds/fairysylveon
Summary: Nathan needs to take out some pent up anger on someone. So he chooses Jefferson and gets a little bossy about it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't remember if I ever had anyone read this so it might be unbeta'd I don't know and I'm not super happy w it anyways it feel very lacking but here take it anyways

Jefferson could tell things were going to heated by the way Nathan came in. Slammed the door behind him, then immediately pulling off clothes like he couldn't fucking stand to be in them any longer, first his shoes and socks. Then his jacket, his shirt, leaving him in his jeans.

 

Whether the 'heat’ that was undoubtedly coming would be arguing or fucking, Jefferson didn't know. And truly, didn't care all that much; both helped the two of them let off steam, so they did both frequently. Especially with as hot headed as Nathan was lately.

 

“You know I don't like it when you come over without calling first.” This was his home after all, his place to relax. He'd still never send Nathan away though, never, and Nathan knew that, it's why he kept just showing up and letting himself in. 

 

“Shut up.” Nathan kept walking towards the couch, where Jefferson was seated with a book.

 

“I’m serious. Nathan, I do have a life outside of you, I don't need anyone who might come over wondering why--”

 

Nathan grabbed his jaw and gave him this rough kiss, all teeth and barely restrained rage. Then he bit Jefferson's lip, pulled away, and shoved Jefferson so he was lying on his back.

 

So. It was fucking this time, then, and Jefferson wasn't one to complain.

 

“Don't fucking move.” And just like that Nathan left him, heading up the stairs, and Jefferson knew it was to grab lube. 

 

Jefferson knew he didn't have to obey Nathan, not really, not when it came to sex. But Nathan was usually such a pliant, submissive slut when he was horny, that when he took charge and started barking orders, Jefferson couldn't help but go along with it. 

 

Nathan came back down soon enough with lube. Without a condom, because they'd both been sure they were clean and had agreed to it. And besides, Nathan loved a good creampie from Jefferson anyways. 

 

Nathan quickly pulled off his jeans, then his underwear, leaving him fully exposed, and he wasn’t embarrassed at all, just wrapped his fingers around his dick and jerked himself until he was fully hard. Jefferson watched with his bottom lip between his teeth, blood rushing to his groin, because he loved how sexy that little punk was. He was ghost-white and hard, bony angles, nothing like Jefferson was usually into, but that didn't matter; he thought Nathan Prescott was fucking hot.

 

Nathan put the bottle of lube on the coffee table, then went to the couch. “Scoot down.”

 

So Jefferson did, moved down until his head was no longer on the arm of the couch.

 

Then Nathan straddled his chest, and stuck his ass right in Jefferson's face. 

 

God, he was so fucking shameless, Jefferson thought that was the hottest thing about Nathan. He took the hint and spread Nathan's ass cheeks with his hands, then ran his tongue over Nathan's asshole. 

 

Nathan moaned and grinded down, pressing against Jefferson's tongue. Jefferson just went with it, squeezing Nathan's ass cheeks and circling his tongue around Nathan's hole.

 

Nathan sighed, loving the feeling, and Jefferson pointed his tongue, shoving it inside Nathan. Jefferson didn't mind servicing Nathan, especially not when Nathan kept making these breathy little gasps and appreciative moans. 

 

Nathan leaned over and grabbed the bottle of lube, squirting some onto his fingers. Then he reached back and prodded at his hole right alongside Jefferson's tongue. Christ, that just made Jefferson even more enthusiastic about eating him out, and Nathan slid his middle finger inside himself with ease. Jefferson kissed and sucked and licked around Nathan's finger. 

 

Nathan pushed another finger in, and Jefferson decided to move out of the way a little, mouthing down Nathan's taint and then licking at his balls. He sucked one into his mouth and Nathan practically shouted with pleasure, grabbing onto Jefferson's shirt with his free hand. 

 

Nathan added more lube and a third finger, and Jefferson kept sucking his balls, occasionally nipping and kissing Nathan's taint.

 

Nathan pulled his fingers out, then shifted down, pressing against Jefferson's mouth again. Jefferson groaned and started licking, his beard scratching against Nathan's ass cheeks as he ate him out.

 

Nathan just got up, and Jefferson looked at him quizzically, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. Nathan had grabbed the bottle of lube again, and was pulling Jefferson's cock out of his pants.

 

Jefferson was already hard, and Nathan licked up the underside of his dick before squeezing lube onto his palm and wrapping his fingers around the shaft, slicking him up. 

 

Nathan didn't bother to pull Jefferson's pants down any farther, he just climbed back onto the couch, straddled Jefferson's lap, and rubbed his ass against Jefferson's dick, rubbed the head right against his hole without really pushing in. Then, finally, he reached back and held Jefferson's cock in place while he slowly lowered himself onto it, throwing his head back and biting at his lip, making this quiet little moan.

 

He worked to seat himself completely on Jefferson, then wriggled his hips, loving to feel so full. It made him feel wanted, _loved_ , how fucking stupid was that? 

 

He pushed that thought away, then leaned back, bracing himself on Jefferson's thighs, then raised his hips, rolled them back down, slow and sensual. Jefferson groaned and settled his hands on Nathan's bony hips. 

 

Nathan did that a few more times, just slowly lifting up and grinding back down. Then he bit his lip and sped up, wanting more, wanting to increase the friction on his prostate. He hummed, eyes fluttering closed, arched his back so his chest was pushed out towards Jefferson. 

 

Jefferson reached up and ran a hand over that thin, exposed chest, fingers playing with a nipple, running through the lightly colored, fine hairs on Nathan's chest and down his belly, then through the much coarser hair below his navel that trailed down to his dick. But Jefferson didn't touch there, no, just teased around it, made Nathan think he was going to jerk him off, then pulled his hand away.

 

Nathan didn't really care, though, he was more focused on pushing Jefferson's cock up against his prostate, and he started moving faster, gyrating his hips, starting to practically fucking bounce on Jefferson's dick. He moaned, loving the sound of skin slapping skin. And god he was getting close, but he couldn't cum without a hand on his dick, and he wondered how much he could overstimulate himself before he just couldn't take it anymore. 

 

But Jefferson threw a wrench in that plan, because he finally wrapped his fingers around Nathan's dick and started stroking, and Nathan shouted, coming all over both his stomach and Jefferson's.

 

Nathan took a moment to catch his breath, then starting moving his hips again, clenching around Jefferson, trying to get him off. “C’mon, cum in my ass. Fill me up.” 

 

Jefferson wrapped his fingers around the back of Nathan's neck and pulled him down for a kiss, rough and borderline desperate, and he thrusted his hips up into Nathan a few times before groaning into his mouth and emptying himself inside of Nathan. 

 

Nathan moaned at the feeling, biting his lip again, and ducked his head, burying it against Jefferson's neck. 

 

Jefferson sighed when he was done, relieved, and ran a hand over Nathan's back and down to his ass, squeezing possessively. Nathan didn't even bother moving to let Jefferson pull out, he just sighed and laid down on Jefferson with a content little smirk.

 

“Get it all out of your system?”

 

Nathan grunted and shook his head. “I think we need to have one more round.”


End file.
